Drip Drip Drip
by ThePsychopathicBloodaxe
Summary: This story is meant to be twisted with a turn and please leave feedback that would be most helpful I want to give a big shout out to Chatterbox, and Ashicus. Ash helped me a lot for some of the chapters so remember that and Chatterbox helped me as well give them credit thanks guys :)


I, was standing still in the middle of the room with the windows and the doors wide open, I was smiling laughing even, I was standing over a dead corpse with the head all splattered right next to the body of the bruised and dead man but the head was brutally chopped off it looked like it was hacked away at. It was… perfect

_….Drip…..….Drip…..….Drip….._

The blood squirted out of the man like a fountain, his blood was squirting all over me, it covered my clothes and all you could hear was the blood dripping from my axe,

This wasn't the first time I killed someone and it isn't the last time either!

I... couldn't remember at first…but here is a fragment of what's left of my mind until today…

I remember the torture I had to have in high school, I was so fed up because I kept being bullied, and so much I had to go into hospital because they pushed me down the flight of stairs. I never provoked anyone to do this I never said a single word in my whole life nor did I ever judge anyone but I knew it was because of my weight.

I couldn't cope anymore I was at breaking point, and by the time this happened I started to self harm my self to release some of the Frustration what was inside of me.

When I started I couldn't stop, my family didn't help that's why I never said anything, the most they would do was shout at me and sometimes beat me.

I didn't care anymore I just wanted to end life… I did have friends we talked well wrote to each other and smiled her name was Cerys she was sweet and kind I didn't tell her anything though.

Something happened but I don't remember all I remember is that…

In there mind I passed out and I didn't do it since no one saw me and I was at school as it happened. But in my mind it's a whole new story…

I had enough I snapped, shattered or broke into tiny pieces I was well aware of what I was doing and I enjoyed every moment of it.

I ended up sneaking into my moms and dads room and tying them up, and I locked the door to my brother's bedroom. I was smiling and I had a lets say role play with them, I blindfolded them so they couldn't see me I dragged my mom downstairs and lay her in the kitchen, I went back to my dad and placed him leaning over the top of the stairs on all fours. I swiftly grabbed a knife and stabbed my own mom twenty seven times in the chest until she bled to death.

I went back for daddy. I bet he was scared and terrified with all the noises

_Thud Thud Thud _

I went up the stairs holding a chainsaw to my side, and I chopped him into nine pieces placing them in certain areas of the house, to set up a murder scene

I made it into a murder scene I left my brother until last but he could wait…

I got rid of any evidence of me killing them but, I did leave my finger prints in certain places as in on the glass half full of juice the toaster the front door and down the railing and in my bedroom all the weapons and so on were there with blood on but not with my finger print, some one else's.

I wasn't stupid but I did remove the tape blind fold, opened the back and made sure there was blood splattered all over the doors and curtains.

Put everything in its right place, it was perfect it looked like I was there but not when it happened; I did make it look perfect, I knew what I was doing I grabbed my things ready for school after I went in the shower, changed into my uniform and then burned the old clothes what was stained with blood, when I did that I had one last thing to do

To kill my older brother I used a sharp knife for this, I unlocked his door slowly and steadily then I opened his door soooo so slowly and slit his neck with the knife and kicked it under his bed. He died in his sleep that was probably the best way to go. They said blood was hard to wash out of clothes and to get the smell off you but it was pretty easily done.

I went to school so calm and I walked, you see this is the thing I passed out when I walked to second lesson, I didn't know why at the time but I understood this is ironic I passed out because I lost a lot of blood I guess I cut my self to deep or something like that. I was in hospital on the drip when the police walked in.

I tried to act as sad as possible they did feel sorry for me since my whole family died and I wasn't in the best state at the moment, so after the twenty five hours on the drip I went with the police. They wouldn't let me see what happened, they wouldn't explain either, obviously I understood why it was mainly my age and that they thought that I had already been through enough.

After this happened…


End file.
